evenfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Irritum, City of Spires
Located at the mouth of the Shattered Sea with a skyline that stretches towards the heavens, Irritum is the largest port in the Evenfall, connecting each of the common races way of water. Famous for its elaborate and timeless architecture, the city is dedicated to the sun god Pelor and Erathis, goddess of law and civilization. Irritum is the birthplace of democracy, and its ruling body, The Twin Councils, is comprised of Advocates—representatives from the wealthiest families who buy into their seats of power—and Cynics—popularly elected officials with the right of refusal. For many, the city is seen as a cesspool of corruption and greed; however, those capable of mastering the arts of commerce and politics find themselves living a lifestyle unlike any other in the Evenfall. The growing famine on the Golden Coast poses and incredible threat to Irritum. Families unable to feed their children have taken to the streets in protest. Rumors of revolution have forced many Advocates to hire Ironbreaker dwarfs as personal protection. Overview Sovereign: The Twin Councils Heraldry: Blue Dragon Defense: Merchant Guard Population: 47k Races: Human (62%), Halfling (12%), Dwarf (8%), Elf or Half-Elf (7%), Tiefling (5%), Dragonborn (3%), Gnomes (2%), Other (1%) Temples: Erathis (major), Pelor (major) Climate: Temperate with warm coastal summers and mild winters. Fog from the Sea of Ancients frequently hangs over the lower levels of the city, but the upper levels enjoy a nice cool breeze. On an especially clear day, you can barely make out Azgeran from atop the tallest spires. Motto: "Onward and upward" Culture & Style (Art, Architecture, Cuisine, Fashion) Fashion in Irritum is largely dependant on weather and elevation. In the winter, leathers are popular to fight off the cool ocean breeze. However, summers are very warm, and most Irritians wear loose, lightweight garbs. Most Irritian humans have blonde or light-brown hair and are widely considered the fairest in the realm. Economy & Trade (add text here) Plots & Factions The Breaking Dawn This religious faction of missionaries is widespread throughout the Evenfall. Their clerics are devoted worshipers of the King and Queen of Light on a charged rooting out darkness by bringing the light of civilization. Twin Councils Foreign Relations (add text here) Noteworthy Irritians Justiciar Aurius Jeska Valad, the Golden Princess of Irritum Zerikos Locations of Interest Cathedral of Light A masterpiece of architecture, the Cathedral of Light is located atop the second highest tower in Irritum. The cathedral is dedicated to the city's patron gods, Pelor and Erathis, known collectively as the "King and Queen of Light". The cathedral walls are gilded with gold, silver and blue plating; however, the true pride rests in the many stained glass windows on each of the temple's four walls and ceiling, illuminating the chancel at all times of the day. Beneath the Cathedral of Light is the residency for the church's many priests, clerics, and paladins as well as multi-story hospital operated by Pelorian healers. Adventures in Irritum (add text here)